WOndering I
by chatychatgirl
Summary: read to find out :)
1. wondering I

WONDERWOMAN'S POV  
  
It's hard to believe that he (Superman) meant so much to me and I meant nothing to him. He wasn't my boyfriend and we didn't start out as friends either. He was just a guy I thought was adorable and started crushing on. Later, I realized that he was one of the most important people in my life. He taught me a lot of ways not to hurt my feelings at the same time. I spent lots of time thinking of him, knowing the feeling will never be returned.  
  
I was the type of girl that likes guys for a month or less. I never thought that I would find a guy as special as him, as special as Superman. To me Superman was the perfect boyfriend- sweet, smart, very strong gentleman like, kind, adorable, and many more.  
The first time I saw him was in Atlantis. I didn't even know his name and I started crushing on him. Later, I found out that he was in my training class, his name was, Clark Kent. He was 21. He found out I was crushing on him by Hawkgirl and The Flash. They told him while I was right in front of his face. I remember like it was yesterday. I even remember the date, March 1st, 2009 when we were playing truth or dare.  
  
After he found out I liked him, he talked to me online. Most super heroes wouldn't want to think about it and would ignore me, but he was different. I could tell he was different because when I talked to him, he treated me like a friend, and we barely met. I wanted to know everything about him; therefore I wanted to talk to him everyday. I would rush home everyday from school to talk to him online, and like everyday he was there to listen and share.  
I found out that he had a little crush on me from my best friend, Princess Amara. My courage developed there. It was the Halloween dance and I wanted to ask him to the dance, hoping he would say yes. It was the day I finally had the courage to ask him. I asked him online because if he said no, I wouldn't break down right in front of him.  
"If I asked you to the dance, would you go?" I asked as an "if" question to identify that I was thinking of asking.  
"I don't know," was his answer.  
He told me that I was a nice person, but he wanted to get to know me better. It was a typical answer from a boy. I cried. Something I thought I would never do, not at age 21. I was still young; I can't love this boy that just rejected me. I CAN'T!  
He told me that he would save me a dance and I said "okay", but I knew it wasn't the same as actually going with him. He asked me if I understood. I understood that he wanted to know me and didn't want to hurt me, I understood. When the dance came. I didn't dance with him. Stupid, huh? My dreams, my hope, my fantasy, my wish could have came true, but I didn't want it to.  
I never forgave myself, but I also knew he wasn't truly honest with me. He was in love with Princess Amara. Princess Amara is: pretty, nice, kind, smart, everyone adored her. How can I compare myself to Princess Amara? I wasn't even close to her. Maybe the best thing to do was to give up on him. I gave up.  
The next dance came and I told him to go to the dance. He said that he didn't want to go, but would go for me because it sounded important to me. Hawkgirl told me I had to dance with Superman I was so excited. I saved the last dance for him because the last dance meant a lot to me. I even tried to learn how to slow dance on other songs. Hawkgirl and Flash tried to teach me and they were the best teachers anyone could have. They gave me the moves and the confidence to go with Superman to the dance.  
I walked out of the cafeteria (where they had the dance) to get a drink, and to refresh myself for the last dance. When I heard that the last dance was coming up, I swift in, didn't want to keep Superman waiting. In the end, he kept me waiting he never came. Even though I told myself I had given up and I was over him, my heart was broken. I found him outside just standing there all by him-self. I hated him.  
I hated him so much. Not only for the dance. I hated him for the way he made me feel, for being so caring all the time, for listening to what I have to say, for being there for me, and most of all being my friend. I know those are stupid reasons for hating someone but my hatred wasn't normal. I wanted to forget him, but always have a space for him in my heart. So, the only way for me to have him in my heart and forget I loved him was to hate him.  
My friends knew I hated him because of the dance, but they didn't know the way I hated him was special. It was the last day of school till winter break I was talking to my friends and all of a sudden he walked to me and gave me a bear with a flower and candies, but that wasn't my favorite part of the gift. My favorite part was the hug he gave me. When he hugged me, I didn't want to let go. I waited so long, so long for him to be this close. He told me he was sorry and I forgave him. All the pain went away. I forgot all the nights I cried for him, all the time I wasted thinking of him, the time I waited for him, and all the time I wonder how it would have been if I was his and he was mine.  
Superman really did teach me a lot. He taught me that I should be considerate to those people who liked me and to get to know them because they really might be amazing people to know. Before I met Superman, I was always mean to guys crushing on me because I found them annoying, but after I met Superman I know the feeling of hurt. I would have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for the consideration. Flash gave me for the feelings I had for him. He got to know me and I got to know him.  
I don't know what Superman and I have now. He doesn't love Princess Amara anymore and she had a boyfriend. I don't wish that Superman my boyfriend anymore. I just wait for faith to bring us together. Hoping that it will.  
I know Superman would make a wonderful boyfriend, for anyone else or me. I made a lot of people believe that I didn't love you. I even made myself believe I didn't love you because I didn't want to love anyone, but I can't hide from my heart. I waited so long to say this...I truly love you, Superman. 


	2. WOndering II

Wonder woman's POV  
  
When I had just told Superman that I liked him he wasn't even surprised. I think he knew I had wanted to tell him that.  
  
But I don't care anymore. My feelings with him are like with a cat. I felt this way because I had seen him at the club with Princess Amara. When I saw him kissing her I felt like slapping him so hard he would have a bruise.  
  
But the only thing I could do is to run far away. I got packing and flew back home where my mother and father are waiting for me to come back.  
  
My land was the only land I want to stay on for the rest of my life. I did not intend to go find Superman or to even talk to him. When I was in my royal palace praying to my god I had sense someone behind me.  
  
I had known that none of my friends knew where I lived so I didn't bother turning back. Then I heard a manly voice, it couldn't be Superman or Flash. So when I turned around I found no one but a letter.  
  
Inside said:  
  
Dear Princess Diana, I, Superman have not intended to hurt your feelings. But Princess Amara was the girl I love. So I hope to see you in the future.  
-Superman  
  
So that day on I had never seen Superman again. It now has been five years. Now as I, Queen Diana would like one day to help out the world.  
  
But now I have nothing to do. Now that I have my equipment (tiara, magic rope and the wrist guards), I mine as well dress up in a cloak and go back to see my fellow friends.  
  
As I enter United States America I could see that a lot has change. Now that there are taller skyscrapers, flying cars, and lesser grasslands people have a new way of producing food.  
  
As I head towards the center of the city I had saw Clark Kent and Princess Amara. To test if they are polite I purposely bump into them and see how they react. As I head towards them, someone tripped me.  
  
I didn't want to fly and be recognized so I fell. Surely enough I fell and Superman, I mean Clark Kent was there to save me. I didn't want to say "Thank you" so that he won't recognize me.  
  
So I quickly dashed away. But he think knew that I was Wonder woman. I didn't want Princess Amara to find out that I was in United States of American. So, I swiftly ran out of Clark Kent's sight.  
  
Now that I have found Clark Kent (Superman) all I need is to find Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Martin Manhunter, and Batman.  
  
As I was near Green Lantern's apartment I had seen a familiar face. It wasn't Flash or Hawlgirl's face, but it was Green Lantern's. Instead of living in an apartment he lived on the sidewalk. I wanted to help him out but I was scared that he didn't recognize me.  
  
However I gave it a try. When I approached him he had a fowl odor. When I walked to him he gave me a smile it was as if he knew me. I took of my cloak off and had a long talk with him since I hadn't seen him in a long time. After checking my pockets I had found a few extra hundreds of dollars so I gave him the money.  
  
He was grateful to except it but didn't want to. So I just put it in his pocket and ran off. I didn't know what to do. I started flying but didn't know where to go. 


End file.
